Victim of changes
by TheRunnaway
Summary: Aang and Katara are living happily married at the southern air temple. One night a spirit visits him in his dream telling him to go on another spirit world journey. But for how long? This is my first fanfiction ever, so be nice pleace. How did i spell "please" wrong? i don't know! read and find out!. Rated T for Romance. Mentions of sexuality, but no lemon. Now complete!
1. dreams

**Victim of changes. **

**Rating: Rated teen for romance. **

**Summary: Aang and Katara are living their life as husband and wife at the southern air temple. One night Aang gets visited in his dream by a spirit telling him to go to the spirit world, but for how long?**

**P.S. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be nice and review, constructive criticism is always much appreciated. And the title really have no significance to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**

**Chapter 1. Dreams. **

Five years had passed since the events involving the harmony restoration movement and Aang's promise to Zuko. And it was six years since Sozin's comet. Aang was now living with Katara, Suki and Sokka and more than twenty air acolytes at the southern air temple, even though he is a nomad he wanted to settle down with Katara. They were now married, 16 was the marrying age of the water tribe and the air nomads really did not have any age restriction, they believed there was no restriction in love and you should embrace it when it came. Their wedding was held at the southern air temple, but it was a water tribe wedding. When Aang proposed, he had made her a betrothal necklace, but not quite in the traditional style. He made a larger pendant with symbols of air and water, he also included arrows to symbolize that he is a master of his native element, and waves symbolizing that Katara is a master waterbender. There was a small circle on it with the same symbols on Katara's mother's necklace. It was made so they could combine the two pendants putting her mother's necklace on top of the new pendant but showing all the air and water symbols. Orange laces were intertwined with the already existing blue ones.

They were both very happy, and surprisingly there were not as many avatar duties as they thought it would be, of course sometimes he would have to visit republic city and supervise the construction there, the city was almost finished, and so was air Temple Island where they would move as soon as it was finished. The air acolytes would keep the southern air temple habited.

Today was a normal day. Everyone was up at dawn except Sokka and Suki who liked to sleep in. Aang and Katara would start the day by eating breakfast together, feed Appa and the rest of the sky bison's that they had discovered in a cave near republic city after the harmony restoration movement events. They also fed Momo before lecturing the air acolytes in the way of the air nomads. They would then continue the day with bending practice, they loved practicing waterbending together and would often end in water fights and kissing on the ground, they would eat dinner with the air acolytes, Sokka and Suki before spending some time together and then go to sleep after some "nightly activities."

"Wow, you haven't lost your touch Katara." Aang said as he was almost hyperventilating, which was unusual for an air nomad, Katara could do that to him, and she loved that.

"Why thank you all mighty Avatar, you were amazing as always." Katara said seductively while pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Spirits I love you Katara. I love you so much." "And I love you." They snuggled against each other before falling into deep sleep.

That very night Aang had a dream, he was surrounded in clouds just like the first time he spoke to Roku, he expected to see just him even though he had cut his connection with just him, but instead a young girl with white hair and white dress and wrappings were standing in front of him.

"Yue? Why are you in my dream? Is something wrong?" Aang asked knowing this would most likely be a spirit world mission.

"Hello Aang. You are needed in the spirit world. You need to attend a meeting about the future of the air nomads." Katara was never too fond of Aang traveling into the spirit world; she often feared he would never return. Aang was not very happy about spirit world journey's either.

Aang knew the topic of the air nomads would emerge sooner or later so he was in a way prepared for this. He had always wanted to start a family with Katara and have children. Though there is no guarantee that their children would be airbenders, waterbenders or even nonbenders, but they would still try. He would love his children water, air or nonbenders. He feared the spirit would try to pair him up with multiple non bender women to produce an airbender army. He would never to that to Katara, or to himself for that matter.

"Fine, I will do this tomorrow." Aang said formally bowing in respect for the moon spirit.

"The meeting will take place in the inner sanctum of the spirit world, where time passes a lot more unpredictable then in any other part of the spirit world; it will be uncertain how long you will stay in the spirit world from the mortal world's perspective. It could be 5 minutes or even up till two years, so say goodbye to your wife as if you will not see her for years. However in the spirit world the meeting will feel like maybe a day or two." Aang looked shocked and worried of this. If he would be gone for two years, Katara will not take this well. He knew he had to tell her. With this Yue started to fade away before the dream ended. He woke up really fast and was sweating just like after a nightmare.

He turned to see Katara still holding on to him, she woke when he did.

"Nightmare? Want to talk about it?" Katara looked slightly worried, she was still tired, but would always listen to people's problems.

"Kinda, I'll tell you tomorrow, go back to sleep sweetie." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before pulling her against him and fell asleep.

The next morning they both woke as usual at dawn and walked down to the dining room where the air acolytes already finished making breakfast for everyone. They sat down at their usual table and ate their vegetarian food. They would only make vegetarian food due to that they follow the ways of the air nomads. Katara didn't mind, she had in fact turned vegetarian even before they moved together. Sokka had to buy his own meat once a week when they visited the market.

Katara could see that something was troubling Aang.

"Aang, talk to me. What happened in your nightmare?" she looked concerned.

"I have some bad news Katara." She looked at him puzzled. She placed her hand on top of his and started to stroke his thumb with her own.

"Is it avatar duties? You have to travel to Republic city again?"

"No, spirit world journey, I know you don't like it when I'm there, but that's not the bad news. You see it's a meeting about the air nomads, and the meeting is in the inner sanctum where time behaves strange and unpredictable, which means I can be gone from this world for five minutes... or a up to two years…" Katara looked slightly shocked and a small tear ran down her cheek, he placed a hand at her cheek and brushed away her tear.

"When do you have to go on this spirit world journey?" She felt like she already knew the answer and that she were right.

"Today… in fact just after dinner. If I do end up being stuck in the spirit world for two years, I will be ok. The avatar state will support my body and will have no need of anything, not food, water or bathroom breaks." He grinned at her trying to make her feel better.

"I will be in the sanctuary where I will be safe and not bothering anyone." Another tear fell down her cheek; Aang cupped her face before giving her a long passionate kiss.

"Don't worry Katara. I will be back as soon as time allows it. Wait for me" he said while hugging her.

"I will visit you every day making sure you're alright, and keeping you company."

"You don't have too; I don't want to rip your day away."

"You won't. I will visit every day. I guess we should prepare the sanctuary?"

"No. I have already sent the acolytes to do that, I want to spend the rest of the day with you." She couldn't help but smile at this.

"So what's the plan?" she was trying to sound happy, but she couldn't completely hide her sadness.

"Well. We don't have much time. Let's eat an early dinner and just cuddle; I want you in my arms one last time before I leave, hopefully for a short time, but if it's for a year or two, that is how I would spend my time with you." Katara planted a kiss on his lips; he was caught off guard but soon eased into it.

"Never mind dinner, you won't be hungry in the spirit world anyway, let's just get to our room right now." She hugged him stroking the arrow on his neck. She pulled back and kissed his lips. The air acolytes had left to rig the sanctuary as soon as they found out that he had told her. Aang lifted Katara up and carried her bridal style up to the head monk room where they lived.

Aang and Katara were just lying in their bed cuddling, though it was pretty obvious to them both what was going to happen next, they both had their needs and wanted to feel every inch and part of each other before Aang had to go.

Aang was lying between Katara's legs and breathing heavily and sweating, no words could describe what this time felt like. It was just like their wedding night.

"Aang, it was just like our wedding night. You were amazing." She was breathing just as heavy as the airbender, and sweating just as much. She smiled for a while before her smile turned into a frown, and a small tear escaped her eye. "I know Aang, that there is only a chance that you will be gone for years, but I'm going to miss you. And if I don't see you for years I want you to know that I love with all my heart, I can't even describe it."

"I love you too Katara, with all the love of my heart and as guru Pathiik said: with the love from a whole nation. I feel kinda bad. In the spirit world the meeting will feel like it lasts a day or two, but you have to endure the unknown, it could be years, if it was you that was gone for years I would turn crazy. I will still miss you a lot for the day I'm in there." There was a light knock on the door, Aang got of Katara and lied down next to her and pulled the sheets over them.

"Come in." he said in his formal voice.

The door opened. They did not have locks at the doors in the southern air temple, they were so supposed to be free, and a lock on the inside or outside would take away that freedom. And besides, the air acolytes respected Aang and Katara's privacy and would always knock.

Out of the door came Mianfei, she was one of their best friends, she was one of the first air acolytes so she had the arrow on her forehead, Aang had accepted this, but he would not allow new acolytes to have these sacred tattoos. Mianfei was a woman, but lived at the southern air temple, the tradition of separating genders was long gone, Aang wanted people to meet each other and fall in love, a monk was not supposed to marry like he did, but as the first airbender he was allowed to change a few things.

"It's time Avatar Aang." Mianfei said bowing respectfully.

"Mianfei, I have already told you, just call me Aang." Aang said with his signature smile. Even at this age he was still happy and full of humor and fun.

"Of course Avatar Aang, I mean Aang. Master Sokka and Suki are waiting for you in the sanctuary." Aang smiled and Mianfei left their room. He would have to wear formal clothes, this was an important meeting after all and the clothes you wore in the mortal world you would wear in the spirit world, if that's what you desire, he could just imagine having different clothes, but it was easier this way. Katara helped him get dressed. She put on his formal air nomads clothes that he had the air acolytes made for him. She tied his sash around his waist and wrapped her arms around him placing her chin on his shoulder.

"I really, really hope that you won't be gone for too long." Her eyes started to get a little teary. She turned around facing Aang. She gave him a quick strong kiss before staring into his stormy gray eyes.

"Come on Aang, let's get to the sanctuary." He kissed her at the cheek and then intertwined his hand with hers.

They arrived at the sanctuary doors shortly after. The doors were always open since no one but Aang could open them otherwise. The doors would still be open when Aang was in the spirit world but there would be a curtain covering the entrance to give him privacy. The skillful air acolytes would guard the entrance along with white lotus sentries all day, the avatar was an easy target whilst in the spirit world, but it should be safe. It was not easy to get to the temple in the first place, and it would be hard to enter the temple unnoticed and almost impossible to enter the sanctuary guarded my trusty and skillful guards. An assassin would never be able to get in, but if on did Katara would most likely be there watching over him. And facing a master waterbender protecting the man she loved would not be pleasant for anyone.

As they entered the sanctuary they could see that the air acolytes at been quite busy. The room was way different from when they first saw it. All the statues were still there of course. In the middle of the room there was a circle of candles all lit up. This would symbolize fire, he would sit at a stone floor symbolizing earth, water was swirling around him in a circle, and this would symbolize water. He was an air nomad at birth so he wouldn't really need anything to symbolize air. Next to his sitting spot there were a matrass, a pillow and a blanket for Katara to sit on or even take a nap whilst visiting Aang.

Sokka and Suki were waiting for them right outside the sanctuary.

"Aang, I know that it is uncertain how long you'll be in there, but just in case it's very long. I'll miss you buddy." Sokka said as he hugged Aang fiercely.

"Don't worry, you know I can't stay away from you guys for very long!" they pulled back and grabbed each other's arms in the traditional water tribe hand shake. Then it was Suki, ever since she joined their little group and married Sokka she had become just like a sister to both Aang and Katara.

"I'll miss you too Aang. And don't worry; I will make sure Katara doesn't go insane with your absence." She said as she hugged Aang. A small tear even left her eye. Aang had become a dear friend of her.

"We will leave you too alone." Sokka said taking Suki's hand and dragging her away. Aang and Katara went inside the sanctuary. She wanted to be there as he was passing over to the spirit world.

"Aang, as I said I will visit you every day." Katara said as she hugged him keeping him as close as she could. She started to sob into the fabric of his robes. He pulled away and lifted her chin slightly up with her thumb. They both leaned in and kissed as passionate as they did outside Iroh's teashop when they first became a couple and at their wedding day. They sat down, Aang at his place and Katara at her matrass. She suddenly got an idea.

"Aang, I want to you to have this." She unclipped her mother's necklace from the one she got from Aang. She pulled Aang's hand in her lap and placed something in his hand before she closed it. He pulled his hand back and opened it; there was Katara's mother's necklace.

"You cannot give me this; it's your mother's necklace." He looked slightly shocked.

"I'm loaning it too you, you can give it back to me when you return from the spirit world. And I thought I already have something to make me feel close to you." She placed to fingers on the necklace Aang gave her as a betrothal necklace.

"My mother's necklace is a part of me. Hopefully it can make you feel close to me." She tied her mother's necklace around Aang's wrist.

"I love you so much Katara, I will be back as soon as I can."

"I love you too Aang with all my heart. You have to go now. Before the Solstice is over." They shared another long and passionate kiss.

Aang positioned himself in the lotus position and placed his knuckles together. He closed his eyes, and after a few minutes his arrow's started to glow. And that was it. He was now in the spirit world.


	2. Spirit world, part 1

**Chapter 2: The spirit world part 1. **

**Here is the second chapter of my first story, and I hope you'll like it. Please review and give tips on how to improve. ;)**

Katara sighed and put a hand on his cheek. "Now you come back to me as soon as you can". She kissed him on the cheek before leaving him for now. She said she would visit him every day he was gone so she would. She knew he would be there, everyday just in another room, she knew he would be there, but even when she was in the same room as him she would feel empty.

He let out a breath, taking in his surrounding by listening and smelling and creating an image in his mind. He then slowly opened his eyes. He could recognize his surroundings immediately. This important meeting would probably consist of important and major spirits, maybe even some of the previous Avatar's. Roku would probably be there. Aang had not spoken to Roku since he broke his connection to him. He would have to speak with him sooner or later so he might as well do it at this meeting.

He was still waiting for anyone to appear. He could just contact one of his previous lives, but he decided to wait for someone or something to appear. He thought it would Roku or Maybe Yue that would come get him, but Avatar Yangchen appeared in the water before suddenly appearing before him. "Hello Avatar Aang, as you know we have been expecting you. We have so pick up some of your past lives, but after mine. You have met of course met them all. Of course we have already found me?" she said with a smile, Aang gave her a small forced smile. He really did not want to leave his wife; yes it was not for long, but still he couldn't help but to miss her. He looked down as his sleeve where Katara's necklace was (Her mother's that is). He smiled a little as thoughts of the love of his life passed through his mind. "I can sense you miss your wife already, young Avatar."

"Yeah, feels like we just got married and I want to spend as much time as I can with her. When we move to republic city there's probably a lot of work that needs to be done and I will have less time for her."

"I'm sure you can find time for your love Avatar Aang. I can feel it inn me that you love her very much. I cannot remember last time I sensed someone sharing so much love together, well perhaps… never mind, not important." Aang noticed Avatar Yangchen's calm smile turned into a small frown. It was quite obvious that she missed someone she was deeply in love with. I felt he should ask her about it, but not too sudden.

"So Avatar Yangchen, was there anyone in your life that meant something to you? Someone special?" She almost knew he would ask her about that. She was too obvious in her feelings.

"Well Avatar Aang, my life your past life and it would be weird keeping secrets from myself, wouldn't it?" She put on a gentle smile, Aang could not help but to smile back. Her smile was calm and warm.

"There was one, a man. Or boy as he was when I met him. He was older than me. A boy from the southern water tribe. I actually trained in the southern water tribe. There were plenty of water bender masters there back then, and he was my waterbender master, he trained me. He was a real prodigy mastering waterbending at the age of 16 and started training me at the age of 18. We fell in love with each other. We did end up as soul mates and as you would call it "a couple"."

"What happened?" Aang asked really curious about Yangchen's story.

"As I told you all those years ago before Sozin's comet, many great air nomads had detached themselves from the world and achieved spiritual enlightenment, but the avatar could never do it. I felt like I had to back then. When I had mastered water bending I had to travel to the earth kingdom to begin my training in the art of earth bending. He wanted to come with me. I wanted him to come with me as well, but I was so focused on my Avatar duties that I was afraid it would not work. Besides it was always my plan to detach myself from the world. Opening all the chakras like you did and mastering the Avatar state. He would just be a distraction so I left without him, he was devastated, and so was I really. I mastered all four elements at the age 26 and brought peace and balance to the world and vanquished the ongoing conflicts. I learned that the Avatar could never detach themselves from the world since their duty was to the world. I mastered the Avatar state through years of meditation and discipline. I felt a hole in my heart though as I missed my true world. I found out that he moved to the northern water tribe, but never got married. When I passed away he even trained the next Avatar, Avatar Kuruk." She looked sad, and Aang could completely understand her feelings. He could not imagine living without Katara, and her story reminded him of them. He started to feel sand and a small frown on his face appeared, he even let a tear out, it was his past life after all.

"Don't feel sad Avatar Aang, we reunited here in the spirit world when he passed away. He was my true soul mate after all. I only regret not spending my time with him in the mortal world while I could. Cherish your time with Katara young Avatar." Avatar Yangchen faded away leaving alone in the forest, he noticed they had walked for a while. She had said that she would take him to the inner sanctum. "_Strange". _He felt alone, he had the feeling he would get visited again soon though. He scanned the surroundings and noticed something he was not too fond off. He was now very close to the lair of Koh the facestealer.

He stopped dead in his tracks not wanting to move any closer. And there he could see him.

**AN: A shorter chapter. Oh well. It felt good to end it there. Some sort of "cliffhanger" thingy. This is my second chapter to my FIRST fanfiction. I think I will keep updating even if I'm not getting any reviews though. I hate when I find a story I like that just suddenly stops and is never updated again. (That is if you like this story). **


	3. Spirit world, part 2

**Chapter 3: The spirit world part 2**

**I present to you chapter 3, I felt like I had to update soon due to the "massive cliff hanger" (Yes that was sarcasm) in the previous chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews I got and thank you very much for the reviews I might get in the future. I do not really know what to think of this chapter, it was kind of hard to write so review and let me know!**

He gazed upon him. A man dressed in blue fur clothes with a white bear hood. Avatar Kuruk. He was standing with his back against Aang, staring down into Koh the face stealer's lair. He knew the story of Avatar Kuruk and Koh the face stealer. How under their wedding Koh pulled his soon to be wife down into the spirit oasis in the northern water tribe where she would be lost forever, she was pulled into the spirit world. Aang had seen her face in Koh's possession during his spirit world journey where his body had lost connection to the Avatar spirit. He cannot remember these events though. He moved towards Kuruk, he just stood there with his spear staring down into the pit. It was quite obvious that Avatar Yangchen led him here to meet with Kuruk, maybe to summon him to the meeting, or maybe it was a more personal reason. Aang was about to say something just before Kuruk said something.

"Hello Avatar Aang, I have been expecting you. I have been summoned to the meeting that will take place in the nearest future." He was emotionless. Show no emotion or Koh will steal your face. Kuruk's face was generally emotionless.

"I always go down into Koh's lair this day. Every year." As time was not actually passing in the spirit world there was no way he could tell which date today was. He could easily imagine which.

"This is the day when you were to be married with your wife?" Aang asked, he of course already knew the answer. "Yes, it is also the day Koh kidnapped my beloved Ummi. If I only had been more active as the avatar..." He couldn't help but to feel really sorry for Kuruk. Every Avatar he knew of lived their life happily in the spirit world with the one they loved for the rest of the eternity, as he hoped he once would with Katara, but as Koh stole Ummi's face her connection to both the mortal and the spirit world was cut off. To Aang's knowledge Kuruk and his love could never spend their lives together.

"I tell you now young Avatar, cherish every second you have with your water tribe girl. You should not have come to this meeting; you should be with your beloved wife. This is not the time for her to be alone." Aang suddenly felt his heart stop. Was something wrong with Katara? Was she in danger?

"Why shouldn't I have come? Is there something wrong, is Katara in any danger?" he started to worry. He immediately looked down at her necklace and stroked the pendant with two fingers. He could already feel his heart ache, he missed her so much and now he was worried too, she could be in danger. "No Avatar Aang, she is not in any danger, but she need's you. Now more than ever." These were the last word's Kuruk said before jumping down into the pit. Into Koh's lair where they would battle till the next day and Kuruk would come back to his lair the next year to finish the job. This would go on forever. An eternal battle.

Aang looked down into the pit with a blank face. He felt bad on the inside for Kuruk but showed no emotion on the outside in case Koh would steal his face. He could not help but to feel sad. Kuruk was his past life and they shared so much in common, they could even feel emotional on behalf of each other. This was the sad tale of Avatar Kuruk and Ummi. If only there was a way to reunite them."

He started to walk again. It felt like he had walked for miles. He looked down at his feet as his surroundings started to shift. The swampy area turned in to stone and he found himself on top of a giant stone pillar. He could see where this was leading. He had already spoken to two of his previous lives and the Avatar after Kuruk was Avatar Kyoshi. Avatar Kyoshi was sitting in a meditative position. She was indeed the tallest and generally largest Avatar he had ever seen or spoken to. Avatar Kyoshi was seated with her face towards him and her eyes closed.

"Greetings Avatar Aang." Kyoshi opened her eyes with a blank look on her face. She was never the person so show any emotion. Aang positioned himself right in front of her, he could not help but feel a little irritated about this, he was summoned for an important meeting wasn't he? He felt like his time was wasted. "Avatar Kyoshi, it is nice to see you again but I cannot help but to wonder. Why am I here and not at the meeting? I have spoken to two of our previous lives and they vanished just after I spoke to them, I thought they would be attending the meeting?" Kyoshi's face expression did not change at all.

"Only Avatar Yangchen and yourself young Avatar will be attending the meeting, me myself Kuruk and everyone you will speak to before the meeting is simply preparing you for the meeting. I am sure you would not like the spirit's reasoning and what they are intending. I will just help you make the right decision."

"Right decision? This meeting was about the future of the air nomad's right? Who am I to decide how a race should reemerge?" He already knew the answer to this, he had Katara and he was the last airbender. They were also married. They could have kids, start a family.

"Aang you might look at yourself as the last airbender, you need to stop thinking that. You are now in a lot of ways the first airbender. I know you have your water tribe girl and you are married, yes you could start a family and have little kids, maybe even airbenders. There is no guarantee that you'll have any air benders. It is just as likely that you'll have waterbenders, if not more. There is also the possibility of non-benders. However if you were to rebuild your race with non-benders, then it is almost guaranteed that you will have air benders." Aang could only watch and listen in horror as Kyoshi was suggesting what never hoped he would hear. Did she just suggest that he should abandon the love of his life to secure the future of the air nomads?

"Are you crazy?! I would never abandon Katara, I love her! I love her with all my heart. You are my past life, I am you and you are me, you should understand my feelings. Wasn't there anyone in your day you loved? Someone that made you feel so good on the inside and on the outside? That made you a better person? Your weakness and your strength?" Aang had stood up in his rant, how dare Avatar Kyoshi suggest this, he was furious.

"Of course not, any love in my life would only slow me down. I was larger than life, I stopped Chin the conqueror. I did many great things in my day. The only mistake I ever did was creating the Dai Li. Without love in my life I even grew to be more than 230 years old." At this her face actually turned into a frown. This was the first time Aang had seen Kyoshi with any emotions. He sat back down in front of her in the standard lotus position.

"There was one other person in my life. A man from the earth kingdom, we did not have a relationship of love only to satisfy our needs, I left him. He would only keep me grounded. I had no need of any earthly attachments, but that was what he left me with, he left me with my daughter Koko… The only individual person I ever cared about, sadly with my age I outlived her. And a mother should never outlive her child."

"Then you should understand why I would never betray Katara. And I would not have any of my children grow up without her. We will have children, and if we have air benders then great! But I will love them just as much no matter what they bend or even bend at all."

"You must do what is best for the world, not best for yourself. If there is no air nomad for the Avatar to be reincarnated in, the cycle will be broken and the Avatar would simply cease to exist. As I told you before young Avatar I would do whatever necessary to secure the future." He did not like what Kyoshi said, but she was right. The cycle would break if there was no airbender when that time comes. Still he could never bring himself to do anything like that to Katara, himself and even his friends.

They stared at each other in an awkward silence before Kyoshi again closed her eyes. She turned into dust before being taken by the wind as the environment changed. The stone pillar turned into a black rocky field at the roots of a volcano. Magma was streaming down the black mountain forming rivers of lava. He sighed as he started walking. This was the time he had to face Roku. He knew this time would come eventually. All those years ago he cut his connection to his Avatar mentor Roku. Roku's vision on the world was too old fashioned and did not fit the new ways. He wanted to separate the nations not letting the people interact with each other. He could not see what Aang could. A borderless map where anyone from any nation, bender and non-bender's alike could thrive together in peace.

He walked up to the lava rivers, and stared down into the streams. He walked up towards the volcano. He found a flat open area with a small lava pool in the middle. He walked up to it. The magna started to stir and not long after moved. The lava formed into a shape and lunged upwards before turning into the shape of a human. The lava fell down back into the pool and out came Avatar Roku. This was it. The long awaited conversation between the two Avatars. They stared at each other for a minute before Roku began to speak.

"It is good to see you again Aang. Although I hoped you would contact me and not talk to me because you were summoned." He sat himself down on his knees hoping Aang would do the same.

"I think it is time we talked." Aang sat himself down in front of Roku with his legs crossed in the lotus position.

"I am sorry Roku, but I could not let your old fashioned thoughts cloud my judgment as the Avatar. Times had changed; the world has nothing to gain by being separated. I had to find my own way as the Avatar." Roku looked at Aang understanding.

"Yes Aang, I understand this now and have come to accept it, I was foolish. But to be truly honest this is not what I wanted to talk about, what's done is done and is in the past. I wanted to discuss the air nomad's future. And what you will face in the meeting. Some of the most important spirits would want you to restore the air nomads by bedding non bending women from each of the nations, I trust Avatar Kyoshi already mentioned this to you? She's always been very forward." Once again Aang looked down at Katara's necklace before looking back up at Roku.

"Aang, you should refuse. I would never have done this to Ta Min and myself and there is no doubt in my mind that you would do just that to yourself and Katara. I have always believed that destiny will find a way to restore balance and save the cycle through you. It will indeed take time, but if destiny want's the air nomad's back they will indeed reemerge. And I have noticed their culture is far from lost. You did not only restore peace and balance to the world; you have already restored your culture through the air acolytes and the lost pack of sky bison's you found. Even the flying lemurs proved to have survived; I believe everything will work out if given patience. This is my wisdom I give to you Avatar Aang, use it wisely. You should get the meeting over with and return to your wife. She needs you more than ever." Roku said as his body turned to ash and crumbled away. The spirit had indeed obtained a more dramatic way of disappearing Aang thought.

Now he was definitively worried. Both Avatar Kuruk and Avatar Roku had told him that Katara needed him. He wanted to head back to the mortal world. Back to Katara… But there was no way back but there was no way to tell how long he had already been there. He could have been in there for years already.

He got up and waited for any signs of anything in general. And there before appeared Yue, the moon spirit, Sokka's lost love. She floated for a moment before landing near him and started to walk.

"Hello Aang. It is very good to see you outside of your dreams, before I take you to the inner sanctum I have just wanted to ask. How is Sokka?" She blushed and looked quite sad as she walked over to Aang's side.

"Yue, it is very good to see you as well. Sokka is the same as he always have been, you know. Just Sokka, and as I am quite certain you know of his new found love? Suki is her name and she takes very good care of him. They love each other very much, but during the full moon's or nearly full moon's he's always out talking up to you. He hopes you approves of his new found love."

"Of course I approve, Suki is a wonderful person and I would never let anyone else watch over him. I do miss him, but I am happier for his new found happiness, if you are to talk to him about this, just tell him to live a long and happy life with Suki." She stopped in her tracks for a moment, thinking. She then raised her arms as two doors appeared out of thin air. The doors had the insignias of all the four elements. She motioned and the doors opened.

"On to the matter at hand Avatar Aang, I present to you the inner sanctum of the spirit world. I warn you, once you go inside you cannot exit until the meeting is over and the spirits let you return." Aang stopped to think, bearing in mind what Roku and Kuruk had said. Katara needs him. He couldn't just quit and exit either; this was about her as much as it was about him. She is part of the future of the air nomads now. She was not in danger, she just needs him.

"I see you are hesitant, you are worried about Katara. I know you miss her and that you have received word that she needs you, that might be true in some way, but she'll mange. She is not in danger in anyway." She looked at him reassuringly and placed a hand at his shoulder.

Aang hesitated, but started slowly to enter the doors. He was now in the inner sanctum.

**Wow, I ended this chapter in the same way I ended the first chapter. How very original right? This chapter was hard to write and I do not know what to think about it, was it good? Was it decent? Was it great? Let me know in the reviews will you ;). **


	4. Back home

**Chapter 4: **

**The story continues. Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. Keeps me going and have given me what I will consider a hell of a start on my fanfiction "journey". **

**In this chapter we visit Katara in the mortal world, this is a Kataang story after all. Now this chapter is really short and it is sort of intended. Please review and tell me what you think!**

Back in the mortal world a month had passed since Aang's leave fir the spirit world. Katara was lying in the bed she usually shared with Aang in their bedroom. She felt like sleeping for a while longer, but breakfast would be ready soon. She turned in her bed and looked towards Aang side. "_Spirits I miss him." _She brought two fingers up to the pendant of her marriage necklace. She went into the bathroom and used waterbending to take a shower. She exited brushed her teeth and did her hair. She slid open the sliding door and entered the bedroom again. However it was not long before she did a quick turn and ran back into the bathroom placing her head into a bowl and threw up last night's dinner. She had been feeling uneasy for the past few days, she was sure it was nothing.

She was feeling hungry so she started to walk down the stairs from her room in the main tower and down to the dining room. Everyone at the temple used to eat together. She and Aang had their private kitchen and dining room in the main tower of course for personal dinner's and just for privacy. She found Suki and Sokka sitting at their usual table where Sokka had his plate filled with meat. He had to cook that himself, the air acolytes would not touch any form of meat.

"You overslept sis? Last I checked you're not the sleeping in kinda type, you feeling okay Katara?"

"Yeah Sokka I'm fine, just feeling a bit… Ehm uneasy you could say." She had her favorite dish prepared for her, stewed sea prunes. She was about to dig in when the smell hit her. She felt sick to her stomach and lost her appetite completely. She put her hand across her mouth before running out of the dining area. Suki soon followed leaving Sokka with a questioning look on his face, only temporary of course as he soon continued to dig in on his delicious meat.

"Are you alright Katara? You don't look well. Maybe you should head back to your room and rest?" Suki had in a lot of times acted like a sister to her, and she was very grateful for that. But Katara had other things to do today than sit on her room.

"Thank you for your concern Suki, but I'm fine, really. I can rest in the sanctuary keeping Aang company." Suki looked at her with a not so convinced look. "If you say so Katara, if there is anything you want to talk about you know where to find me." Katara forced on a smile waiting for Suki to leave her so she could throw up in peace.

Katara was not feeling good today, maybe she'll feel better once in the presence of Aang. She had arrived at the sanctuary door. A quick nod from a white lotus guard as she slipped in under the curtains covering the entrance. There he was, sitting, meditating in the Avatar state. "_I hope this meeting of yours Aang is worth it." _She started to walk towards him before taking a place right next to him on the matrass. She looked at him before touching his cheek. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before lying herself down in his lap. She felt better now. The presence of Aang helped her in a way. Made her feel calm. She smiled before closing her eyes falling into a light and comfortable sleep hoping she would dream of a certain airbender.

**There you go. Chapter four. I am a little happy about how this chapter turned out as I said above, a little short though. But let me know what YOU think in by putting in a review below. I will start on the next chapter as soon as I can "The inner sanctum" and as always, to be continued. **


	5. The inner sanctum

**Chapter 5. The inner sanctum.**

**This was supposed to be a longer chapter, but I felt like it could be split up, giving the next chapter a more meaningful title to its content. Chapter 5 here, I found this chapter extremely hard to write. Some paragraphs I wrote like 200 words deleted them and wrote them over and over again, well just let me know what you think ;)**

_Yue raised two doors out of thin air. He hesitated before he started to move towards the door. He entered and was now in the inner sanctum._

He held out his hand to cover his eyes as he was momentarily blended by the bright light. When his eyes had adjusted to the bright light he removed his hand and was astonished by what he saw. He could see a large tree, the biggest he had ever seen looking just like the tree in swamp. In fact it was almost identical. The tree was in the middle of an ocean covered my much smaller trees. Small rivers were treeless and acted as a way up to the tree. "This Aang is the inner sanctum. And this tree is the center of it. The world tree. The tree of life." He could only stare in awe. It was just like the tree in the swamp, only this place felt more peaceful, so tranquil. "So you want to have the meeting on the top of a tree?" He said half-jokingly. Yue chuckled. "You'll see."

Aang looked at his feet and was surprised that they had been levitating the whole time. Yue brought them slowly down to the water and landed at the surface like it was a floor. Solid rock it felt like. They started to walk the river up towards the tree where the meeting was to be held.

"So, Yue. You told me Katara needs me, but is not in danger. Can you tell me what I am missing out on?" Aang said as if trying to break the silence. "Aang, I don't think I am allowed to tell you this. I cannot give any major details, but I will say that when you entered the inner sanctum more than eight months went by. And through this time Katara has been through some… Changes… And beware when you leave the inner sanctum for your home in the spirit world after the meeting, you will age nine months in a matter of seconds. It is only nine months so you'll probably not notice any difference, but it'll still hurt."

"What changes does Katara experience? Is it anything bad?" He asked nervously completely ignoring what she told him about his pain when leaving the inner sanctum. "You'll see Aang, when you are leaving. You will only be here for about a day or so." Once again he looked down at the pendant of the necklace Katara gave him. She had just been nine months without him. He could not imagine how it would be if he would be nine months without her. She had been nine months without him and she needs him, and he could not be there for her. He could feel himself well up with guilt. Did someone in her family pass away? Maybe her grandmother Gran Gran. "Let's get this over with." The inner sanctum was filled with all kinds of animals. He could even see dragons fly over his head, even some sky bison's.

He looked up where the sky bison's where flying. The sky was filled with clouds in which he could see what looked like people. "What is this place Yue, what purpose does the inner sanctum serve?"

"The inner sanctum is the most spiritual and sacred place in the spirit world. This where the spirit world was first created. The world tree started it, and it branched out forming the spirit world we know today. It did not branch out literally. It was the life that branched out. It gave life to all living things. The avatar spirit was the on to create it. You have seen the equivalent in the mortal world, in the swamp. It is all connected." Aang looked at the tree while thinking of the swamp. "_We are all connected." _Came up in his mind as he remembered the tree in the swamp.

He continued to look up at the clouds with people in. He could see all the past Avatars. A tear left his eye when he saw his people, standing far away up in the clouds. He could barely see them, they were there. He smiled. After what the guru had told him, he had already accepted that they were gone. Something else caught his attention, a water tribe woman standing on the nearest cloud. She looked too much like Katara for his liking. Could it be her? He could feel himself well up with fear. He looked at Yue with the most horrified expression she had seen him with ever. She placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, that is not Katara. You will find out who that is soon enough." With a confused look he just continued to walk up the river with Yue. They closed in on the tree. They were now at the roots of the tree.

"What now?" Aang asked curiously. Yue smiled.

"Now we walk inside." The roots of the tree opened. They twirled to each side leaving an open entrance. Yue started to walk. Aang hesitated closed his eyes with a sigh and entered. "_This is it." _He said to himself in his mind. This was what he was here for. He was prepared for any outrageous requests from some of the spirits, but he would defend his and Katara's honor at any cost, what Roku said to him about destiny and fate was indeed true. If the air nomads are meant to survive, they will. With time.

Back home at the southern air temple eight months earlier in the mortal world. Katara wanted to stay at her room all day, she did not feel well. She heard a knock on the door, not really wanting visit she pulled her face up from the pillow.

"Who is it?" She said, she did not sound too happy, a side effect from the illness she had maybe.

"It's Suki, may I come in?" Katara sighed, "Yes of course you can Suki." The door opened and Suki entered with a tray. On the tray was a bowl with some food, some bread the side and some water for her to drink.

"I brought you some food Katara, you should eat. It's your favorite, stewed see prunes." Suki smiled trying to cheer her up, she was well aware of that she was not only feeling sick, she also missed Aang dearly and could use a cheer up whenever she could. Katara was feeling sick but was happy to get food.

"Thanks Suki." She smiled, although not so convincing. Suki walked over and placed the tray in Katara's lap. She was about to dig in before again like the day before the smell got her. She put the tray on the nightstand before running into the bathroom. Suki could only listen in disgust as Katara released her breakfast in the toilet. She ran in and started to hold her hair back. When she was done she looked back up at Suki with a half-smile half frown.

"I guess I'm not that into sea prunes anymore. I would love some papaya though."

"Katara, everyone knows you hate papaya." Suki know looked a little more concerned than she had used to be about her illness.

"I know, I just want some. Anyway I'm going to visit Aang now; I'll be there if you want to bring me that papaya." Katara got up and walked out of their bathroom before she gathered a few things. She grabbed a blanket and her light stones to light the candles in the sanctuary. The guards or air acolytes could do it by themselves, but it gave Katara an excuse to visit her soulmate. She then left for the sanctuary.

She walked past the guards giving them a nod as always. When she entered the sanctuary she lit the candles around him. Shed did some waterbending with the water surrounding him. She formed her healing gloves of water, and they started too glow. She moved to the back of Aang, kissing the arrow on the back of his head. She proceeded to heal the scar on his back. The scar was healed as much as it could, but it calmed Katara down just making her feel like she was helping him in some way. She moved to his front and held one of his hands. That was until Suki entered the sanctuary with a basket full of papayas.

"Here you are Katara, your papayas as requested." She said this with a smile, she was always happy to help her friend. But still she was also worried and knew what Katara was going to say.

"Thanks Suki, but I sorta changed my mind." Katara gave her a cheapish smile. Suki wasn't really irritated though she did expect it and it only amplified her thoughts. Suki took a deep breath and her face turned serious.

"Katara. When was the last time you had your cycle?"

**Cliffhangerish? (not really) Oh well, tell me what you think. I don't know what to think about this chapter really. Maybe I am too hard on myself, let me know and as always, to be continued. **


	6. The meeting

**Chapter 6, The meeting. **

**Finally the meeting, a moment we have been waiting for? I hope you guys have recovered from the insane cliffhanger in the previous chapter… (Joke, it was really far from a cliffhanger.) I was not extremely happy with the previous chapter and hopes this is an improvement. Read, review and enjoy the story, find yourself a glass of milk or something.**

* * *

This is it. The whole reason he was in the spirit world in the first place, why he had to leave her, leave Katara. She had Sokka, Suki and the air acolytes, but that wasn't the same. Who knows how long he had been gone, could be years by now. He just has to go through with this and then return to his wife.

They walked in. The tree was hollow inside and was lit up by an unknown source. The root doors closed behind him. He turned around before he looked at Yue with a confident look before looking back at the room. In the middle there was a large round table surrounded with chairs. The room was empty. None of the spirits had arrived yet, only himself and Yue was there. No surprise really, as time really does not pass in the spirit world.

Out of thin air Avatar Yangchen appeared. She walked over to him gracefully and stood by his side. She placed a light hand up on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile.

"Let's get this over with young Avatar. Then it'll all be over and you can resume your life with your water bender. Speak out of your heart, only trust yourself and I'll stand by your side supporting every decision you make. Many of these spirits are very understanding. The spirit of air and the moon spirit Yue will understand and care about your feelings. The spirit you have to worry about is Shí jiān Sǐ wáng, the spirit of time and death, a very powerful spirit with major influence on the world. I am aware that Avatar Kyoshi was not to attend this meeting, but she is now to attend. She was summoned by Shíjiān Sǐ wáng, he is aware of her opinion on the matter and will use her against you." She was trying to lecture him and give him the best advice she had before the other spirits made their way in.

"Remember what Roku told you." She walked over to the table and took a seat at one of the chairs surrounding the table. She sat herself down beside the chair that was to be Aang's. They waited for a moment

A rock formation appeared in the room and was soon demolished and crumbled. Avatar Kyoshi walked out of the crumbling stone and stood tall over the Avatar. She gave him a motionless look, the look she always wore on her face.

"Remember this Avatar Aang, I am not against you. We are one. I just want you to understand and do the right thing for the world. There have to be airbenders. Or the Avatar will cease to exist."

"There will be air benders Kyoshi." He gave her a warning look. She knew exactly what he meant there. She bowed in respect before walking towards the table and sat herself down at the opposite side of the where Yangchen was sitting. He understood her thoughts and intentions, he did not blame her, but for him it was still the wrong choice. He could not betray Katara or himself. Yue had seated herself at the table leaving a seat between her and Yangchen for Aang.

A lot of spirits had arrived and seated themselves down immediately. The air spirit, ocean spirit, sun spirit and many more. The room went dark and shadows overtook the room. Black smoke spread and a cloaked man with a mask appeared. The mask was white with a red dot on the forehead contrasting everything else that was black. He looked over at Aang. You could barely see his eyes peering through the mask. He reached out one of his hands.

"I… Am Shí jiān Sǐ wáng. The spirit of time and death." Was all he said before moving to the table seating himself down at a random spot. He looked terrifying. The spirit did not walk at all; he floated making him even creepier. Everyone was now looking at Aang who was the only one still remaining standing. _"Here we go." _Aang thought to himself before taking the seat between Avatar Yangchen and Yue.

* * *

Katara lit the candles in the sanctuary room once again. Sat herself down next to Aang taking his hand into her lap. She had a troubled look on her face. Now only days away from labor, the baby could really arrive at any time. "_I wish you were here Aang, with me."_ She said to herself. Suki was also in the room seated at a pillow further away outside the circle where Aang and Katara was seated. Suki never really left Katara alone now that she was highly pregnant.

"I'm sure he'll be back before the birth of your daughter Katara." She put on a reassuring smile in an attempt to cheer her pregnant sister in law up.

"You sound so sure Suki, but I don't know. And how do you know that it's a she? Last I checked it's inside me and not you, it might be a boy." Katara snapped back with a hint of amusement.

"It has been kicking a lot, seems like the child got a temper, like her mother. Gotta to be a girl!" She snapped back with pride from her small comeback.

Amused by her comment Katara wandered into deep thought, _"Wish you were here Aang, I don't want you to miss the birth for anything. The meeting of yours is about the future of the air nomads. Well this is the future." _She placed her hands on her belly. She looked over at Aang who sat there with his eyes closed and one of his hands in Katara's lap.

* * *

A man in yellow and white robes sat himself up. He had a long white beard and his white hair was up in a knot in the royal style. He wore a sun emblem on his robes.

"I am Tai Yang, spirit of the sun and life. You are all summoned here to attend the meeting regarding the air nomads. As everyone knows, the air nomads was wiped out in the genocide caused by firelord Sozin over a hundred years ago. As you all know, in a few hundred years the Avatar will reincarnate into an air nomads once again." He said as he looked over at Aang. "However, Avatar Aang is the last airbender at this time. If there are no air benders at the time, the cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist. We are attending this meeting to discuss how we will proceed. Avatar Aang, if you will stand up and tell us your thoughts on the matter." He motioned for Aang to stand up. He felt confident. He was used to speak for himself in the countless of meetings he had attended to previously. He knew what to say. He closed his eyes breathed out and stood up. Shí jiān eyed him very closely.

"Yes, I am the last airbender. As everyone of you i'm sure is well aware of I am married to a woman from the southern water tribe. We are very happy and we want to have children, which means that it's very likely that one or more of my children is an airbender. We only need time." Shíjiān stood up.

"Young Avatar, time is very limited. You only have a few hundred years. How can you possibly build up a lost nation with only one woman? And besides she's also a waterbender. This thins out the chances of air benders immensely." Aang was of course prepared for that kind of statement. He looked back at the spirit.

"What are you suggesting? Spirit of time and death?" He already knew what he was saying, but he had to hear it with his own ears. He was prepared to defend Katara in every way.

"I think you already know the answer to that Avatar. You would of course have to bed as many non-bending woman preferably from each of the different nations. It is your duty." His voice sounded cold but in the same time charismatic in a creepy way.

"As the spirit of time you of all should know that with time wonders can happen, if the air nomads are meant to reemerge and survive, they will. With time, and when the time comes we will have children. And if they are water benders, fine, if they are airbenders, fine, if they are nonbenders then fine. Leave it to fate and time." He placed a firm look at the spirit when mentioning time. The spirit also smiled when Aang mentioned the time for children.

"Be reasonable Aang. It is your duty to restore balance to the world. Your duty is first and foremost to the world and to your wife second. She knew marrying the Avatar would be hard right? She knew what she was risking?" Avatar Kyoshi said as she stood up towering most of the spirits in the room.

"The air nomads would never be restored through one generation, no matter how many children he has with how many woman he's with. Balance will be restored over time, you cannot ask this of Aang and Katara whom have accomplished more than most Avatar's ever have, they deserve more. And besides, their love is too strong." Yangchen was in way in a defensive position. She understood Aang's feelings, where he was coming from. She had herself experienced the same kind of love. Not enough for her liking though.

"I agree with Aang, I have felt their love, it is one of the strongest energies I have ever felt. Stronger than death itself." She looked over at Shí jiān Sǐ wáng with a small smirk on her face. The ocean spirit could do nothing but smile at that comment himself.

"The avatar needs to be free like the wind. We cannot force him into actions that do not please him and his loved ones. As the spirit of air I am confident that the element will live on through Aang's future family." The air spirit said softly. Her opinion on this matter was highly valued by the rest of the spirits.

"There is no guarantee that his children would even be air benders, we do know his first born would not." They could not see it but everyone could feel a smile forming under the mask of the spirit of time and death. Aang jolted his head up, _"what did he just say?"_

"What do you mean?" for the first time during this meeting he sounded uncertain, nervous.

"We could not tell you this would happen. You would never have come. It was for the best, and as I said we know your first born is not an air bender. She's a waterbender in fact." Had Katara already had his child? His daughter?

"But how could I possibly know right? Maybe the child's not even born, maybe there is no child at all?" everyone could feel the spirit smiling through the mask. Aang looked down at his feet clenching his fists.

"How… how long have I been here?" He looked over at Yue whom had a worried look, the same as Avatar Yangchen.

"Aang, you have been here for about nine months..." He looked back down on his feet realizing why Katara was in need of him, more than ever.

"I… I have to go." He got up from his chair and marched over to the where the branch doors would be.

"It's not possible for you to leave now Avatar. The doors will not open until I commands them to." Aang closed his eyes breathed in and out. He got in his firebending stance and doing the moves for a fireblast. Nothing happened. "You cannot bend in the spirit world Avatar. I am sure you are aware of this?" the spirits voice echoed in his head. He got back into his stance and tried again. Nothing…

"Aang stop, it's not working, there is nothing you can do." Yue tries to calm him. Aang tries again, still nothing happens. "You cannot leave until this meeting is over; we have not come to any conclusion about the future of the air nomads. " The sun spirit got up from his seat where he sat since the beginning of this meeting. "The future of the air nomads is back home, with my family, they are the future." He got back into his stance and tried again, he did this five more times.

"Fool, you are leading your race down into the grave. You and your water tribe wife are too weak to build a race together. You will fail, and I will gladly accept the final examples of your race into my realms in the spirit world." The spirit of death howled at him. That did it. Aang turned around opened his eyes. He span around and did the unthinkable, he unleashed a massive air blast knocking the spirit right into the wall. Everyone in the room was in shock. No one could bend in the spirit world. Not even the Avatar. He got back into his stance and unleashed a massive fireball and broke up the branches covering the exit. He looked back at the assembly. And then at Shí jiān Sǐ wáng, whose mask was blown of, he had a black scorched and sickly face, almost like a skeleton face, he looked scary and Aang wanted to throw up, but he kept his stern and serious face.

"Fool! You have chosen your own demise! There is no way out of the inner sanctum without our help!" Aang looked back at him before turning around and started to walk out. The spirit looked back at Tai Yang the sun spirit, clearly wanting him to do something.

"I guess the meetings closed." He said with a smirk as he watched the Avatar leave. The branches regrow and closed behind Aang as he walked out.

* * *

**There it was. Chapter 6! I hope it was good, I liked the idea, just hope it came out well on paper. I made the ocean spirit a man, felt that the ocean and moon spirit are balancing each other out, therefore, since Yue is female it would make sense having the ocean spirit as male right? Tell me what you think of this chapter. If I scored, or if I balls'd it up. Stay tuned, and as always. To be continued. **


	7. The way back

**Chapter 7: The way back. **

**Feel like I have been quite lazy, not updating as much as I should? A lot has been going on with my "band" though. I will still update as often as I can! This was an extremely hard chapter to write, don't know how good it is. So just let me know right? Now, without any further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

He felt like he had been walking for hours. He knew his way in and out of the ordinary spirit world, but this was on a whole different level. This is the Inner sanctum. This is the first time he's been here and he did not know the way out and he had no one to show him the way out. He had to have been walking for hours, one thing kept him going… Katara… She is pregnant or was, or going to be? He didn't know. All he knew is that he has to get back to her. He spoke his mind and the spirits would just have to deal with it, some of them even seemed to agree with him, and besides, he is the Avatar. The most powerful spirit there is, he could feel his spirit agreeing with him deep inside. He had already tried to find a way out from where he entered, but it was nothing there. He had untied Katara's necklace from his wrist and was now holding on to it like his life was depending on it.

He had tried many times to contact Roku, Yangchen or even Kuruk. Maybe this was something he had to find out by himself. No Hai Bei to bring him back. He wandered of back into the forest looking for something, something at all.

He walked for what felt like about half an hour of something before he stopped dead in his tracks. "_What is that sound?" _he said to himself. He could hear something. Sounded like someone was singing or humming, drawn to this he started to walk in the direction of the sound he heard.

* * *

It was a nice day, and she felt good about this day. She even had this feeling that Aang might even return this day. It was just a few days ago that her grandmother Gran Gran and her father Hakoda arrived at the southern air temple too assist Katara in any way they could, she wanted Gran Gran to be there when she gave birth to her and Aang's child. She always smiled thinking and saying that herself _"My and Aang's child." _She was due to have the baby in the next few days.

She walked down to the cafeteria where they would all eat. She could of course see Sokka already eating and to his dismay he had to share his precious meats with his father and Gran Gran. They were all seated at their usual table. She wandered over to where they were all seated. Hakoda noticed her in the corner of his eye. He shot up from his chair.

"Katara, let me help you!" He walked fast over to her side supporting her.

"Dad I'm not helpless, just pregnant." She brushed his hands of before giving him a quick good morning hug.

"Good morning my little waterbender, how are you feeling today?" Gran Gran smiled up from her plate. Katara smiled and sat herself down at her usual seat at their table.

"I feel very good today Gran Gran. I'm probably going to stay in the sanctuary all day though, I have this feeling Aang would return today, just this strange feeling." She picked up her cup of tea and took a quick sip. After she finished her breakfast she got up from her chair. Hakoda did the same. Katara just gave him a look telling him to sit down, which he did reluctantly. She then made her way over to the sanctuary where she planned on spending most of this day in. She had brought with her a fruit basket in case she got hungry and a little extra in hope that Aang would return this very day.

He was closing in on the sound he was hearing, the humming. There was this strange sensation with the singing, he felt at peace hearing this, calming. Something was strangely familiar with that voice as well. He was now out of the forest to one of the rivers. And there on the riverbanks he spots where the singing was coming from. A woman was sitting there with her back to Aang. She had long braided and dark hair, she also wore a blue water tribe clothing. She looked way to much like Katara for his liking. _"No, she can't possibly be Katara? She's back home… She is safe isn't she?" _He thought as he tried to calm himself down. He walked slowly towards the woman; he placed a hand at her shoulder making the woman turn around. She had stopped to sing before she turned. This revealed a beautiful face, she looked just like Katara, but he was glad to see that is was not her.

"Hello young Avatar." Was all she said at first. She sounded just like Katara, then it struck him like the bolt of lightning in Ba sing se did. This had to be Kya, Katara's mom. He looked that around her neck she wore a necklace. He looked down at the one he was holding onto in his hand and it was identical. He swallowed nervously before finally breaking the silence. "Hello… Are you?" she nodded before he could finish his sentence. He could feel himself shaking. He also felt bad, that he could talk to Katara's mother and she could not. He did not know what to say to her at all.

"I… I don't know what to say, she looks just like you. Do you… do you know who I am?" He asked nervously, did she know that he was her daughter's husband?

"Yes I know who you are Aang. You are the Avatar, but more importantly you're my daughter's husband. I thank you for doing what you did for her, taking her out to see the world with you. For å long period of time her life was filled with depression after my death. And you filled that empty space in her heart. You made her complete, and for that I am grateful." He could feel his eyes well up with tears. He always wanted her blessing in their relationship… in their marriage.

"A very vise man told me once that love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us, and the love for anyone never leaves the world, it is simply born again into new love. My people who were killed off in the air nomad genocide, the wise told me their love for me never died and was reborn into new love, Katara." Kya stared at him with a proud look. She indeed thought that Katara could not have picked any better man to spend the rest of her life with.

"I know I should be with her right now. She needs me more than ever, I just don't know the way back." He sat himself down on the ground.

* * *

Katara had been accompanying Aang the whole day. She was holding his hand hoping he soon would just open his eyes and stay with her forever. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep in that position, that is before Sokka entered the room.

"Katara, you should really get some rest. I don't think he is coming back today. You have been here all day." He reasoned worriedly.

"I have this feeling he will come back to me today, what if he wakes up and I'm not here? I want me to be the first thing he sees when waking up." She closed her eyes again ignoring Sokka. He sighed knowing there was no way he could win over Katara in an argument like this.

"Can't you at least join your family for dinner?" he asked hopingly. She was feeling very hungry. Her unborn child was probably feeling hungry as well she thought. Maybe she should join them for dinner? She was about to get up, but halfway there, they both heard this uncomfortable sound. Sokka closed his eyes "_Please, not now." _Sokka said to himself. Katara could feel something wet running down her thighs. She sat herself back down immediately before turning a shocked face towards Sokka.

"Get Gran Gran, Suki and Mianfei now." Katara said quickly. Sokka was in shock. He could not move, he was frozen in place. He couldn't even say anything.

"NOW! Sokka." He blinked and turned around and started to run as fast as he could. He went outside where the air acolyte's were.

"You! Go get Mianfei, My Gran Gran and Suki! Now!" he ran back inside to Katara. He found her holding Aang's hand grasping it as hard as she could. He slided over to her other side grasping her other hand.

"What are you doing here Sokka! I told you to get Gran Gran, Suki and Mianfei, the baby is coming NOW!" She screamed in pain. Sokka could only look at her in horror.

"I told one of the air acolytes to go get them." Not many seconds passed before they all ran through the entrance. Gran Gran told Sokka to go outside while she was giving birth, he was really happy to oblige. She hold onto Aang's hand as hard as she possibly could.

* * *

As Aang sat himself down on the ground he was joined by Kya. He looked over at her.

"Some of the spirits taunted me, telling me that Katara is pregnant, and even though they didn't confirm it I know it to be true. I need to get back to her, but I don't know how!" he sighed and looked down at the grass in frustration. Kya grasped his hand where he holds the necklace.

"You can get back to her. And you know how, just look deep inside yourself and listen." He did as she told and closed his eyes; he was now in his meditation position still holding hands with Kya. He looked deep inside himself. Listening… He could see images of Katara in his mind, at first it was only memories. Then he saw visions of her pregnant life all going through his mind. He wish he could be there for her in her pregnant days. He was now shocked. He could see Katara in the sanctuary holding his hand. And she was giving birth! To his child. Their child. He could hear sounds now, mostly screaming and Gran Gran telling her to push. She started to scream something; he could not make out what she was screaming at first. His face was twitching; he could not stand watching his love in pain.

Now he could hear what she was screaming, at first it was weak, but soon he could hear it as clear as day, she was screaming his name

"AAAAANG! AAANG!" she was also crying. That did it. He opened his eyes and looked to his side, it was no longer Kya holding his hand. It was Katara.

* * *

**Haha, I know, horrible done cliffhanger. Spirits, so glad this chapter is over, very hard to write! I don't know what to make out of it? As I said above, let me know in the review section, was it bad, good, decent, great? You tell me. I have had so many reviewers! More than I ever thought I would get. We are now closing in on the end of this story and I hope every one of my readers is liking how it turns out. I will update as soon as I can, and as always. To be continued.**


	8. Worth fighting for

**Chapter 8: Worth fighting for. **

**Ok, Final chapter! I know I have not been updating as often as I should, school, band, personal life and so on I thought I should release the last chapter when the previous chapter reached 100 views which it now has. As my first fanfiction I think I did pretty damn well! Thank you to all of my reviewers. Special thanks to bs13 and Cabin16 – Nemesis for being awesome. I will definitively continue writing fanfictions. I will not have a page long author's note, so let's just get to it! Here it is, behold: Worth fighting for. (Yeah I know, I use song titles from my favorite bands a lot in my stories).**

* * *

He opened his eyes, and at his side was Katara… holding onto his hand for dear life. She was screaming. He barely had any time at all to process this, to process what was happening. Katara is giving birth. The thought made him feel dizzy. He was happy to have children with Katara, it was all he ever wanted, but at the same time he felt scared, nervous… and guilty, all this time… the past nine months she had been pregnant without him to help.

He looked at her in horror, he was so scared. No one had seemed to notice he was back to the real world before he uttered a single word. "Katara?" his voice was shaky and sounded terrified. Katara turned her head as quickly as she could and her eyes welled up with tears of joy, although you could not really see them very well over the tears of pain, but they were there.

"Aang! You're finally back" She could barely talk whilst she said this; she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He however did not kiss back. He had barely even registered it. He had not even blinked yet.

"Katara this is not really the time for your happy reunion." Kanna said. Everyone in the room was staring at him, Katara, Kanna, Suki and all the air acolyte nurses. He looked rather pale. The nine months in the spirit world had taken his toll on him and he did not feel very good. Aang finally moved his head looking at everyone before looking down where Kanna was sitting between Katara's legs. He looked back at Katara whom was now screaming again. Again he did not have any time to process anything, but he instinctively put his hand on Katara's cheek whispering comforting words to her.

He did not know for how long he sat there holding her hand and comforting her. Katara gave one last scream and then silence. Crying broke the silence.

"It's a girl." Kanna smiled handing over the little baby over to Katara. Katara smiled and tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. She smiled over at Aang, he was also crying. He looked back at his beloved wife.

"Are you okay Aang? You don't look so good." Just as she said this he fell asleep on Katara's shoulder. Her Gran gran Kanna looked at Katara smiling. "I guess nine months in the spirit world would that do that to anyone."

He opened his eyes, again only this time he found himself in their bedroom. He looked to his side where he was glad to see his wife, holding on to their new daughter. He now knew what was happening. He scooted closer to his wife and kissed her with all his strength. He then looked down at his daughter; she looked just like Katara only slightly paler like a mix between Aang and Katara's skin tone. He planted a small and gentle kiss to her forehead. "_Our daughter" _was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Aang, I have missed you so much. The nine months without out you have been torture." She smiled at him and leaned back on him, still holding their daughter.

"I have missed you too, like crazy. How long was I out this time?" He placed his head on her shoulder.

"Two days." She answered looking at nothing in particular

"I am sorry I couldn't be there for you during your pregnancy." He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer.

"It's alright Aang; you had more important things to worry about." She reassured him.

"But the meeting was about just this, the future of the air nomads, and our daughter is the future. Some of the spirits doesn't believe we can bring back the race; they just pulled me away from doing just that. If our daughter turns out to be a water bender or a non-bender she will still be part air nomad and will keep my legacy alive. They wanted me to try my luck with other women. I refused of course. And you are the most important thing in my life, nothing is more important. If the air nomads are meant to survive they will. I will always fight for you. Some things are worth fighting for." She smiled at him before turning her head to kiss him passionately.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Just smiling and enjoying the moment. Aang started to hum something. And this sounded familiar to Katara, her eyes widened as she looked over at Aang. "Where did you hear that?" He smiled for a moment before looking back down at their daughter before he uttered a word.

"Kya, I think we should name her Kya." Was all Aang said, Katara's face lit up and tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She kissed Aang again before looking down at the little girl. "Kya… after your grandmother." Nothing could describe what they felt in that moment. She had Aang back, they had a daughter and Aang had just suggested naming her after Katara's mother. He never confirmed that he had seen or spoken to her mother in the spirit world, but he didn't have to, she knew.

"She looks just like you you know, your eyes, well your everything." Aang said looking proudly at their daughter.

After a few more minutes the door jolted open. "Aang! Glad to see you back with the living buddy! And look at my new favorite niece." Sokka shouted while running into the room with Suki, Kanna and Hakoda following from behind. Katara frowned and whispered into Aang's ear "He's always had the talent of ruining moments." Aang kissed her cheek and got up grasping Sokka's arm in the traditional water tribe greeting.

"Glad to be back Sokka, how are things going?" He smiled at his friend.

"No change really, although you can be glad you were not present during Katara's pregnancy, nightmare I tell you… nightmare." Sokka answered as he put an arm around Aang's shoulder.

"Trust me Sokka, I wish I could relive the past nine months to support her when she needed it." He smiled. He looked over Sokka's shoulder and then over at Hakoda giving him a nod. He looked down at his wrist and walked back to the bed where Suki and Katara were talking. He sat himself down next to Katara. Hakoda looked over at Sokka hinting for them to give them some alone time. When everyone had left leaving only Aang, Katara and their daughter in the room he untied the necklace from his wrist. "Here, I believe this is yours." He handed Katara her mother's necklace. She smiled and untied the engagement necklace she had from Aang, she clipped the two pendants together and intertwined the laces back together and had Aang tie the necklace around her neck.

Aang kissed Katara on the cheek and then Kya on the forehead before getting up and walking into the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face from the water basin, he looked up into the mirror "_what the…" _

"Katara? Since when did I have a beard?"

* * *

**The end.**

_So I wander on  
Asking where you might have gone  
From what I knew before  
Some things are worth fighting for _"Judas priest, worth fighting for."

**There we go, final chapter out. As I have already said I will definitively continue with writing fanfictions for ATLA. Please review, hope this is worthy for a last chapter! Weird ending I know, hehe, see you in my next fic yeah? As always! To be continued! **


End file.
